


Maka's Refuge

by xXRocketShark216Xx



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRocketShark216Xx/pseuds/xXRocketShark216Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After being tormented by her fellow students for several months, a lost and alone Maka locks herself in her locker and prepares to take her own life. However, before she can, she is accidentally discovered by a broken and depressed Soul, in whom she finds refuge. Rated T for references to suicide. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maka's Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my name is xXRocketShark216Xx, and this is my first story ever on A03! It's, admittedly, a repost of a story I posted on fanfiction.net awhile ago, but it's a good one, so whatever. I'll probably write a new story exclusively for A03 soon but until then I'll just be posting some of my older stuff. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own Soul Eater, just thought I'd point that out just in case anyone wanted to sue me after reading this. Thank you.

She could barely breathe.

Maka Albarn struggled to take a deep breath as she writhed around inside the tall, thin locker she'd trapped herself in.

Why, you ask? Simple. Because of them.

Her classmates. Particularly, the girls.

Ever since she started attending the school, they'd tormented her day in and day out. She thought she could escape them at home, but she was wrong. At first they were content to relentlessly harass her on every social media site she was a part of, but then they decided to take it up a notch by showing up at her house every so often, tricking her worthless father into thinking they were her friends so he'd let them in, and torment her for hours by insulting her, her home, and 'borrowing' her valuables.

She'd finally snapped today. It happened during gym.

Like usual, gym began with a completely meaningless, nonsensical running exercise that did nothing but give the Coach a reason to yell at you because you ran 'too slow' even though everyone else in the entire class was also 'too slow' and therefore you were all pretty much tied as far as speed goes.  
Anyway, she was in the middle of running, trying her hardest to keep up, when all of a sudden they ganged up on her. Three or four of her usual tormenters (she never bothered to learn their names; she mostly referred to them as bitch #whichever number they were) closed in on her, slowing down their pace to match hers.

They started with the usual-insulting her clothing, her intelligence, her lack of friends, all that. But then they hit a chord they'd never managed to affect before.

They brought up her mother. Called her ugly. Said she was uglier than Maka was. Insulted her intelligence as well. Said she regretted having Maka. That's why she left her.

That's when she finally snapped. Not caring how much of a baby she looked like, she ran as fast as she could out of the gym, crying.

That's when she decided to do it. She was going to stuff herself inside her locker and take her own life.

The girls had paid her one last visit. Taunted her. Asked if she fell in. Locker her inside. Maka didn't care; for once, the pack of bitches were helping her instead of hindering her.

There was no going back. No one knew she was in here except for them and likely, no one ever would. She was either going to die from suffocation, or from her own self-inflicted wounds she was about to give herself.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small pocket knife, unseating the blade. Blinking a few times and taking a deep breath, she lowered the blade to her wrist, letting it hover there as she allowed herself to have a few final thoughts.

Before she could go through with it, she heard someone grab onto the lock.

Looking through the vents, she managed to make out a figure, a male. He was tall and kind of pale. He was wearing a toque over his silver, nearly white hair and was grinning to himself, exposing his razor sharp teeth that heavily resembled those of a shark.

Maka recognized him-he was their school's newest student, this day literally being his first. She didn't know his name yet, or anything about him, really. No one did.

At first Maka had no idea why he was standing in front of her locker, but then she realized it-he had confused it with his own somehow. Frustrated, the boy muttered something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word to the girl. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out what Maka guessed to be a bobby pin before inserting it into the lock. He then spoke again, this time loud enough for her to hear what he was saying.

"It's a good thing I learned how to do this from Wes before he…god dammit…"

Hearing a mechanical click, Maka's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing-he was picking what he thought was his lock! He was going to ruin her plans!

Smirking, the boy successfully removed the lock before grabbing the door and pulling it open, just in time to hear Maka scream.

"No no no no no no no!"

The next thing he knew, the girl fell on top of him, sending them both to the floor. Maka lost her grip on the knife in the process, causing it to slide across the floor a few feet away from them.

Opening his eyes, the boy immediately blushed-this mysterious girl's face was inches from his.

Maka immediately attempted to get up, but couldn't. She soon realized that the boy's arms were preventing her from doing this-he'd instinctively reached out his arms to catch her. Her cheeks immediately grew as red as his, if not more so.

Snapping out of his daze, the silver haired boy withdrew his hands, allowing Maka to get off of him. He backed up a few inches before standing up, looking up at the ash blonde-haired girl in front of him.

"W-w-w-why were you in my locker?" She heard him ask as she attempted to scoop up the knife. Looking back at him and hoping he wouldn't notice said knife, she responded.

"I hate to break this to you, but that was my locker you just broke into."

"Oh. Oops."

Not hearing a response, the boy turned just in time to see her scoop the knife up off the ground. Realizing he saw her, she quickly put her hands behind her back.

"Why are you l-l-looking at me like that?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

"That knife." He began. "Why'd you pick it up?"

"I… uh…"

"Was it in the locker with you?" Maka averted her gaze away from him and his eyes widened as realization flooded him like a wave. "Y-you were gonna cut y-yourself, weren't you?"

"That's none of your business!" Maka shouted coldly, bringing out one of her hands from behind her back and clenching her fist. "Just leave me alone!"

Walking up to her, the boy gently grabbed her wrist before using his other hand to reach behind her back, placing it on the hand she was holding the knife in. Looking into her emerald green eyes, he spoke very softly.

"Listen to me now. You need to give me that knife…"

Glaring at him, Maka attempted to back up, but he just got closer before speaking again, his voice as soft as ever.

"Please…"

Relenting, Maka opened her hand, giving him access to the knife. Reaching inside her palm, he gripped the knife, leaning closer to her as he did. Realizing how close he was, he hurriedly backed up, folding the knife back up before speaking.

"Now answer my question. Were you or were you not going to hurt yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Maka asked in a cold tone, but not as cold as before.

"I…I can't answer that." He said, a look of sadness now visible in his crimson eyes. "Just promise me you won't do that ever again…"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Maka asked a little colder. "You don't even know me!"

"Yes." He began. "But…I couldn't live with myself if I just pretended I didn't know your intentions. It'd be the same for anyone I'd catch doing this…"

"You… lost someone like this, didn't you?" Maka asked, realization hitting her.

Dropping the knife, the boy clenched his fist and dropped to his knees. Looking down, Maka saw him weakly nod as tears began to fall down his face. Sitting down in front of him, Maka lifted up his chin so that he was looking at her before speaking.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

Maka weakly nodded, a few tears falling down her own face-some in sympathy for the boy in front of her and some for her own sake.  
"Why?" She heard him ask. "Why were you going to do that?"

"I… I've been tormented by some girls recently. Today, I just snapped."

"I…"

"You're lucky you picked the lock when you did-I wouldn't be here still otherwise."

"Look, I…I know how you feel. I've thought of doing that too sometimes. But…" Maka watched intently as he took a deep breath before continuing. "We can't. We can't let this world get us down. After all, if you choose the easy way out, then you're just as weak as they say you are…"

Nodding her head, Maka reached out and grabbed both of his hands in hers before speaking.

"Thank you…"

Nodding back at her, he blushed before withdrawing his hands. Standing up, he helped her up before dusting off his jacket.

"You're new in town, right?" Maka began. "No friends around?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

"I…could be your f-f-friend." Maka answered nervously.

"Sure, why not?" He answered before holding out his hand for her to shake. "The name's Soul. Soul Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." She began, shaking his hand. "I'm Maka Albarn."

"Well…I guess we're friends now." Soul said, bending down to pick up the knife. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to keep this."

"Ok." Maka responded.

"Well, school's out now, wanna go grab something to eat?" Soul asked.

"No thanks." Maka said, shaking her head. "I'm not hungry."

As she said this, Soul could hear her stomach roar in protest; she was lying. Grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall, he spoke.

"Nice try, Maka, but you're definitely hungry. It's settled.  
"Yes sir!" Maka said sarcastically, blushing while she did. She'd only just met him, and already Soul was asking concerned for her in a way people who just met usually didn't. Closing her eyes, she let out a quiet giggle. Hearing this, Soul thought to himself.  
That was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard…

This thought immediately caused him to blush. Shaking it off, Soul led Maka out of the school and towards town, determined to find a place to buy her food.

Soul didn't know what she was going through or why she was so broken, but he knew she needed someone. From that point on, Soul decided that person would be him.

From this moment on, I will be refuge… He thought to himself.

As they sat down to eat in their restaurant of choice, Maka stared at Soul, who looked deep in thought. She then began to think about things herself.

I don't know anything about this guy, but… he's alone like I am. Something happened to Soul to make him this concerned for other people, and it hurt him a lot. I can't let him get hurt anymore. I… I'm going to protect you, Soul. I promise. 

Reaching beneath the table, Maka grabbed Soul's hand and took it in her own. Looking at each other, the two blushed as they stared into the other's eyes. His blush intensifying, Soul quickly turned his gaze away from her, all while still holding her hand. Maka silently giggled at this before using her other hand to take a bite of her food. And for the first time in forever, Maka did something extraordinary.

She smiled.


End file.
